Rain, Rain, don't go away
by callmeincognito
Summary: When sally and paul are out at dinner Percy and annabeth are stuck inside with nothing to do.


Annabeth stood up and walked to the window. "How long has it been raining?" She asked Percy, who was sitting on the couch Smiling at Annabeth. "Eh, Probably about three hours now." Annabeth smiled and took off her Shoes, and then her jacket. "What are you doing?" Standing up and walking to her asked Percy. "Well, we've got nothing else to do so I'm just trying to have a little fun." Annabeth smirked. "What do you-" But before Percy could finish Annabeth was already out the door and running outside in the pouring rain. Percy laughed and threw his shoes off then ran outside with Annabeth. They Ran around laughing and smiling; running in circles, Chasing Each Other until they were smiling so much they couldn't feel their cheeks. "Do you think we should go back inside now?" Annabeth asked, yelling over the wind. "In a second," Percy said yelling over the thunder. "First, close your eyes."

Annabeth did as she was told. She could feel the wind blowing her hair back and the rain slapping against her face. Percy Smiled at how beautiful Annabeth looked and kissed her. And just when annabeth began to kiss him back he wrapped his hands around her torso and started tickling her. Annabeth immediately opened her eyes and started running straight for the door with Percy behind her. "I'm coming for you wise girl!" Percy said right behind Annabeth. "Oh no, you're not!" Annabeth said running into the house soaking wet. Percy ran in behind Annabeth and closed the door behind him.

Annabeth didn't even make it two more steps before Percy grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, pulling her close to him. "Guess I did get you wise girl." Percy said leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses up Annabeth's neck. Annabeth leaned her head back and moaned, gesturing for Percy to keep going. But Percy smirked and pulled her head back down, "Not yet." Annabeth groaned and kissed Percy wrapping her arms around his Neck. At first their kiss was Sweet, then Romantic, then Passionate, and before he knew it Percy could already feel himself getting a boner, and he knew Annabeth was messing with him, making him work for it. He pushed her up against the wall and wrapped his hands around her butt, lifting her up on his waist. It didn't take long after that before Annabeth was starting to get horny and want more than just kissing, and Percy knew it too, by the way she was pushing into the kiss harder, and by the way her hands we're pressing in tighter to his back.

Percy pushed Annabeth harder up against the wall and started grinding into her, sending trills of electricity down to her pussy, getting her wet. Annabeth moaned and pulled off Percy's Shirt, desperately trying to get to the bedroom. Percy smirked and started walking to the bedroom, still holding Annabeth on his waist and kissing her.

When they got to the bedroom Percy Put Annabeth down on the bed and pulled down her pants, knowing how excited she'd get. After taking of her pants Percy then look off her shirt and managed to unclip her bra successfully. Determined, Annabeth unbuckled Percy's belt and got his pants off no problem, revealing the huge bulge in his boxers.

"How about we play a little game," Percy said looking down at Annabeth. Annnabeth smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "we'll considering ill most likely win, you're on seaweed brain." Percy smiled and kissed her nose, "First one to give in looses, ready….set, go!" Annabeth shook her head, "Wait! Wh-" But before Annabeth could finish she was already moaning. Percy took one of her breasts into his mouth and got to work. While sucking on one he didn't leave Annabeth unsatisfied, He massaged the other one in his hand. After a minute of that, He switched and then left a trail of Wet kisses down Annabeth's stomach slipping off her panties. "Gonna have to do better than that if you think that's going to get me." Annabeth laughed, but little did she know Percy was just getting started.

Once he slipped of her panties, Percy began to kiss all over her wet Pussy and sucked on her Clit, making her moan out in pleasure. "How you holding up there, wise girl?" Percy asked sucking on her clit. But annabeth was in too much pleasure to answer back. All she could manage was a moan, which made Percy smirk and move down lower. But Annabeth was not a fool; she knew just what she was doing. She bucked her hips upward and tilted her head back, pleading for Percy to keep going.

Just When Percy was about to Continue, Annabeth Flipped him over and pulled his boxers down, positioning herself lower. "Oh come on, you don't think that-" But Annabeth cut Him off. She started at the head of His penis, making him moan and clench his fists trying to fight off the pleasure Annabeth was giving him. Percy gritted his teeth and flipped Annabeth back over. He cupped each of his hands under her knees and lifted up her legs, licking around her opening, teasing her to the point of where she about ready to beg him to take her. "P-Percy," She said gritting her teeth, "Please, I'll do anything. Please, take me now." This time Annabeth couldn't do it; he'd driven her over the edge and she needed him inside her now. "Hm…I don't know," Percy said licking up and down her inner thigh. "I mean I could…but that would mean that I won. And I thought you we're gonna win." Percy said innocently. "Percy Please don't do this to me, please." Annabeth pleaded again. "Hm…well..." Percy said licking on the edge of her opening making Annabeth moan in frustration and pleasure. At this point she was on the verge of tears from Percy's torture; and he knew it too. After about another minute or so Percy took her legs and spread them open and pounded into Annabeth making her scream out and moan. Annabeth arched her back and dug her fingers into His Back, only increasing the sweet sound of their skin hitting together. After few minutes of Percy thrusting in and out of Annabeth she moaned out, "Percy, I'm gonna cum." Percy pushed even harder into her pushing all ten inches in. "Cum for me baby, come on." After hearing that Annabeth didn't hesitate. She felt her stomach tense up and then released her cum all over the bed. Percy pulled himself out of Annabeth and liked her all up, Cleaning all the cum off her Pussy and lying back down breathless.

Annabeth then pushed Percy down and sat on top of him, aligning her opening with the head of his penis and then began bouncing up and down on top of him, making Percy moan and groan in pleasure. Percy grabbed her hips and helped Annabeth, increasing her speed sending Percy over the edge, and before she knew it she felt his cum spray all over her. Just as her did for her she leaned down and licked it all up leaving Percy breathless.

Annabeth crawled back up and lay Next to Percy. "Percy one, Annabeth zero." Percy Laughed. "Oh, whatever! I let you win." Annabeth said Looking up at Percy also laughing. "Mhm, sure you did wise girl." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet?" Percy turned on his side and pulled Annabeth close, "Nope, because I love you, and I know you're right." Annabeth smiled and snuggled into Percy, His warm muscles wrapped around her, "I love you too."


End file.
